The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Jefferson Sun" and more particularly to such a peach tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment during the last week of June through as late as July 5 in the San Joaquin Valley, of Central California; and which further is distinguished principally as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit, the flesh of which is very firm and crisp and has a clear yellow color, and which further has a pleasing globose shape, the fruit of the subject variety further having noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.
The applicant has endeavored throughout his professional career to develop new and novel varieties of fruit trees. The new and novel variety of peach tree hereof was discovered in the summer of 1981 during routine orchard operations, as a sport branch growing on a Berenda Sun Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,297). The fruit produced by the sport branch were noted at that time to have a novel color and a harvesting date which appeared somewhat different from the remainder of the fruit growing on the tree.
It has long been known that the purchase of fruits, such as peaches by consumers may be influenced to some extent by the fruit's exterior appearance. For example, the purchase may be influenced by the size, a pleasing shape, and a noteworthy skin coloration. Further, such other characteristics as the crisp nature of the flesh, and a skin is tenacious to the flesh may permit the variety to achieve wide commercial acceptance inasmuch as it may handle and store quite well thereby permitting it to be transported to distant markets.
Thus, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to provide a peach tree which produces fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment during the last week of June or early July and which further have a commercially aesthetic appeal such as that presented by the Berenda Sun Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,297), but which is distinguished therefrom, and characterized principally as to novelty, by having a date of harvesting and shipment which is approximately three to four weeks earlier than that of the Berenda Sun Peach Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,297).